Loyalty
by ChessKeeper
Summary: Morgana finds it easy to manipulate Agravaine. He want her love, she wants his undying loyalty. One Shot. PWP


Title: Loyalty

Author: ChessKeeper

Rating: M

Paring: Agravaine/Morgana

Warning: One shot. Incest (Morgana is Arthur's half sister, and Agravaine is Arthur's uncle after all. It's incest with out any blood relationship, since they are only family because of Uther and Ygraine's marriage.)

Summary: Morgana finds it easy to manipulate Agravaine. He want her love, she wants his undying loyalty. One Shot.

A/N: Anyone else think that Agravaine looks like Severus Snape?  
Enjoy.

Loyalty

Morgana pretended to be asleep her head gracefully resting on her shoulder, her tied back dark hair framing her alabaster skin perfectly. Morgana knew what she looked like; lounging in her perfect red dress, she looked picturesque. This was exactly what she wanted to look like. Agravaine would arrive soon and her plan would be put into action.

Just as Morgana's neck began to cramp, she heard the thunder of hooves. She slowed her breathing down and waited patiently.

"Morgana," Agravaine called out stepping into the hovel. His breath hitched at the sight before him and Morgana had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from smirking at his obvious desire.

"Morgana?" Agravaine said once again much quieter this time. His tone was hesitant and guarded. Slowly he approached her, his feet treading heavily on the ground.

Morgana pretended to awake. She stretched, sensually arching her back and rolling her head towards Agravaine who seemed to be frozen in place. Blinking away her false sleepiness Morgana let a lazy smile wash over her face.

"My lady." Agravaine bowed deeply his eyes never leaving Morgana's form. "Good day."

"Tell me Agravaine, why are you here?" Morgana asked standing. She ushered Agravaine over and gently she touched his broad shoulders making him sit in the chair that she had just arose from a mere second ago. The chair was still warm from her body heat.

Speechless Agravaine relished in the small touch. His eyes dilated and he found it increasingly hard to breathe properly. All the blood rushed from his brain down to his groin.

"Agravaine, what is the matter?" Morgana withdrew her hands slowly, teasingly. Her tone was taunting but Agravaine didn't notice.

He pushed back his desire to tell Morgana of the good news. Allowing a small grin to was over his features Agravaine started "My lady I bring wonderful news." Agravaine paused; he watched as Morgana arched her delicate eyebrow in question and then continued. "Arthur has been injured in the jousting tournament. Gaius has informed me that it wasn't life threatening, but I did some investigation and overhead Gaius telling Arthur's servant boy he doesn't expect Arthur to make it. Apparently, the tip of a javelin has pierced his lung and hit him near his heart. Recovery is slim."

"This is wonderful news Agravaine." Morgana smiled. Her smaller hands came to rest on Agravaine's cheeks. "You have served me well." Morgana stroked Agravaine's sideburns grinning at the hitch in his breath.

"Thank you My Lady." Agravaine's voice was low and breathy, all of his normal haughtiness gone and replaced with need.

"You're my most loyal servant." Morgana whispered, "My one and only friend." She had him just where she wanted him.

"I am honored." Agravaine replied, "I will always be loyal to you Morgana."

"Yes, and for that I think that you deserve a reward." Morgana turned from him. Her hands tangled in her hair and she untied, letting it fall cascading down her shoulders.

"A reward?" Agravaine echoed back in shock. Morgana wasn't known for her praise and t  
he way she was touching him made it impossible to think. His mind was clouded in desire and anticipation. Trembling Agravaine gently swept a strand of hair behind Morgana's ear. "What do you have in mind?" His fingers lingered on the smooth skin he found there.

"Yes." Morgana kissed his temple, on both sides. "When I seize Camelot I want you there beside me. Your loyalty to me must never waver."

"I would never betray you." Agravaine swore, his hand coming to rest over his heart. "Never." His voice was breathless and devotion was shining in his dark eyes.

Morgana rested her hand onto his. "Oh Agravaine," Her hands lingered on his, intertwined, her thumb stoking his. Agravaine preened at the attention he was receiving. The feeling of the woman he loved willingly touching him and praising him was almost too much for Agravaine to take. Even in his wildest dreams, Morgana never touched him so intimately, so lovingly. It made his heart ache inside his chest.

"Morgana." Agravaine sighed staring up at her beautiful form.

"Kiss me," Morgana ordered removing her hands from Agravaine's and tangled them in his hair. "Take the reward you deserve."

Agravaine's defenses crumbled and he leaned forward capturing Morgana's lush red lips. There was no battle for dominance, Morgana willing let Agravaine take control. Her skin was soft under his shaking hands as he cupped her cheeks drawing her closer to him.

Morgana straddled him guiding his hands to her hips urging him to act. She wasn't a naive girl; Morgause taught her just how much power a woman could have over a man by simply seducing him. How loyal one could make a man by the use of sex. It was fascinating and Morgana was a quick learner.

Agravaine groaned his finger tightened on Morgana's hip as he ravished her mouth. He nibbled on her lower lip taking pleasure in the gentle sighs and whimpers that came from her mouth at the bold move.

Morgana arched her body against Agravaine's harder one. She withdrew from the kiss, breathing heavily she tugged at his tunic, "Bedroom." Morgana slid of his thighs and stood. Grabbing his hand, she led him to the bedroom. Morgana tugged Agravaine's black tunic off dropped it on the ground.

The bedroom wasn't anything special, just a small bed in the center of the room, but Agravaine wasn't paying attention to the room he was to caught up in the beautiful woman in front of him. Agravaine placed open-mouthed kisses along her neck while his fingers unclipped the back of her dress.

Morgana stepped out of her dress, letting it join Agravaine's tunic on the ground. She stood there watching him drink in the sight of her the gentle curve of her hips, and the rise and fall of her breasts. The stubble on Agravaine's cheek rubbed against the curve of her neck. It was an erotic feeling that made Morgana's knees weak. She guided him over to the bed.

Agravaine was in heaven. His head was spinning as Morgana pushed him on the bed and dropped to the floor in front of him. She unbuckled his belt and kissed him through his pants. She made eye contact and offered a small smile before sliding off the black pants. Her small hands wrapped around him leaving Agravaine groaning.

Morgana held him in her hand relishing in the soft firmness of his maleness. She kissed the inside of his thighs teasing him with nips and licks pausing her ministrations she asked. "Agravaine, do you think I do this for everyone?"

He visibly paled at her question. "W-what?" Agravaine stuttered. "Of course not."

"I only do this for my most loyal servants." Morgana kissed the tip of his manhood. "I am you're Queen," At this statement Agravaine growled, deep in his throat, it was a sound that could only be described as possessive, and kissed Morgana fiercely.

Drawing back slightly Agravaine pressed his sweaty forehead against hers, "You have always been my Queen. I wish to be your King." Agravaine's voice was tender. "I want to be by your side forever."

"I want you by my side forever." Morgana smiled tenderly kissing Agravaine on the nose. It was a simple gesture but to Agravaine it reassured him that Morgana did in fact care about him.

"Forever." Agravaine echoed back clamming her lips once again. Morgana shifted so that she was resting comfortably on her back Agravaine hovering over her body the proof of his maleness resting on her inner thigh.

"Take me," Morgana wrapped her legs around his hips grinding her lower half against him. Whimpering she threw her head back as Agravaine dipped his fingers into her wetness. His fingers were gently prying her open and stroking her into oblivion.

His pulse was hammering as Morgana wrapped her smooth legs around his hips guiding him inside of her. Buried to the hilt Agravaine's chest heaved, he intertwined their hands kissing down her chest paying particular attention to her breasts.

The mounds were perfect in his eyes and he worshiped them with his mouth while he slow thrust inside of her. Agravaine lips ghosted over Morgana's pulse point on her neck nipping the skin he found there and soothing it with his tongue.

Morgana barley contained her shock. She had expected Agravaine to ravish her; instead, he was an attentive lover, his hands were all over her, touching and feeling, making quiet moans fall from her lips. She gave herself over to the ecstasy he was creating, moaning his name loudly as he changed angles thrusting deeper inside her.

The tempo changed as Agravaine's control snapped. He hoisted Morgana's hips up, so she was almost doubled over. His large hands held her behind her knees as he lost himself in her tightness.

He wasn't new to the female physic, but it had been several years since he had a willing woman. It wasn't nearly as fun if he had to pay, and the daft virgin handmaidens were lousy lays. He needed a real woman, and Morgana was that woman.

Wanting insure her pleasure, Agravaine snaked his hand down between her legs and stroked her into oblivion. The movements of his fingers matched his thrusts making Morgana give a high whine and arched closer to him desperate for her release. Pleasure surged throughout her body like lightning, she could tell that she was close and Agravaine wasn't far off either.

Morgana dug her nails in to Agravaine's shoulder leaving behind bloody indentions behind, but she didn't care. A little bit of pain always heightened the pleasures to come.

Agravaine could feel a burning coil settle in his lower stomach, signaling that he was close. His fingers increased their tempo, and he leaned down latching his mouth on to Morgana's open one. She moaned into his mouth and he swallowed the sound up as her inner walls began to convulse.

Agravaine's thrusts became erratic as Morgana pulsated around him coaxing his pleasure out too. He grunted in release as euphoria over came his mind and he collapsed on top of Morgana, sated. Careful not to crush her, he rolled over on to his side and pulled her into a spooning position his arm wrapped around her waist protectively.

Morgana allowed him the small comfort of the intimate position. She wasn't one for such things, but she chose not vocalize this instead she linked her fingers with his and slipped into sleep.

Agravaine watched as she slept. The gentle rise and fall of her breasts lulled him into a peaceful state. Her face was relaxed and open, it was a beautiful sight and he felt privileged to be there. He kissed the top of her head inhaling her scent.

She smelled just as gorgeous as she looked.

Just looking at her could make his heart thrum against his ribcage and make his breath rapid and shallow. He remembered the first time he saw her. The grief of his sisters' premature death had kept him from Camelot. Anger burned in the pit of his stomach at the thought of Uther and he avoided returning to Camelot as long as possible.

When he did finally return to see his nephew off to his first battle, he realized that the teenage Arthur was a carbon copy of Uther, and it disgusted him. However, when he first met Morgana he was pleasantly surprised. She was kind to him and didn't ask any prying inquires as to where he had been for sixteen years. She sat there with him, in the royal garden listening to his stories of battles fought and victories won. The stories he told her make him seem important, and she stroked his ego by praising him with lavish comments.

He missed those days. They were simple and he was at peace.

Shaking himself out of the past Agravaine rested his head atop of Morgana's and let the sweet release of sleep consume him. His dreams were haunted by a dark haired minx that he couldn't reach no matter how fast he ran.


End file.
